


The Lords of Empire

by Jade_Tatsu



Series: The Forever Game [6]
Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Introspection, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-06
Updated: 2012-11-06
Packaged: 2017-11-18 03:10:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/556224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jade_Tatsu/pseuds/Jade_Tatsu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Lords of the Empire are confident and sure of their abilities. They know no challenge they cannot overcome, but how are they viewed by the members of their Empire? Is it with fear? Admiration? Loyalty? </p><p>This is one note, from one member of the Empire who sees them when they are at play but sees that even their play is serious.</p><p>Set as part of The Forever Game and should be read between Chapters 32 and 33</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Lords of Empire

**Memoir of the Commander of the Consolidation Force of Poland**

       “Merlin!” The Commander of Consolidation Forces of Poland gasped, bending over with his hands on his knees as he breathed deeply. He was not ashamed of his reaction and was not surprised, when he looked around the command room to see that others shared it. The presence of the Lords of the Empire was something it would take a lot to get used to and he gulped.

Faro been born in Spain and had known nothing but life in the Empire and while his Gram had blustered about the good old days, there was a general feeling of contentment and there was equality. He was pureblood but he had seen the histories and spoken to some of the older wizards and witches who remembered the time before the Empire who were not. They spoke of very different good old days, one where they could not work, and most returned to the muggle world. Things were exceedingly different now, which was why he had wanted to serve the Empire.

He’d seen the Lords before, mostly at parades and other official ceremonies but he never thought he would be in their presence and he wasn’t sure he wanted to be in their presence again.

The younger Lord, though it seemed a misnomer to call him younger when they both looked to be twenty five, Harry Potter had been surprisingly nice. But while he had been pleasant, the way he assessed the position of the Rebels had been ruthless and the way he moved spoke of a highly skilled fighter. But the Dark Lord Voldemort was something else entirely. Except for the times his attention was on the Lord of Light, he had felt like a Dementor.

“Get some chocolate in here,” he ordered. If the Dark Lord of the Empire felt like a Dementor then perhaps the usual remedy would help. It certainly wouldn’t hurt. He’d been in the presence of a Dementor while in Military training. The Empire believed in the equality of species, where species were capable of controlling their actions and able to communicate intelligently. Dementors, Werewolves, Vampires, Centaurs, were just some of the species who could serve and the Military training facility he had attended had a Dementor as a teacher. Faro suspected the Dementor wasn’t meant to teach much but was more there to weed out any weak willed wizards or witches who could not properly serve. But the icy dark presence had felt the same and Faro now understood exactly how it was that the Dark Lord was able to hunt down any insurgents with ease.

Empire propaganda said that the Lords would rule for a thousand years, that the future they were building now would endure and having seen the Light and Dark wizards who stood at the centre, Faro was suddenly well able to believe it. He looked over at the map the Dark Lord had duplicated without breaking a sweat. It was one of the most complicated pieces of surveillance magic that the Military could offer, and took several wizards about an hour to produce when they were working as fast as they could and he’d copied it instantly! Beyond the map, the communication staff were milling and Faro looked at one Intelligence had pointed out to him.

The wizard was sitting there, the look of one who finally realised how defeated they were on his features and Faro knew in the next few minutes the Bulgarian wizard would be making a choice – to either accept defeat and work with the Empire, or to go down futilely, fighting against something he had no hope to stop. He snapped a few names out, including the Bulgarian and instructed them to attend the medics. The wizard’s hazel eyes caught his as they trooped out and Faro nodded, telling the boy everything he needed to know, he was watched but if he chose to serve now, if he accepted defeat, and truly served the Empire, his past would be forgotten.

It was all he could do and Faro turned back to the map, accepting a piece of chocolate from an aide and sucking it slowly. As the warmth spread through him, he watched for the rest of the day as the red marks which represented rebel positions disappeared.

He’d been born into the Empire, he knew no other way and watching that map, seeing the marks disappear and knowing that there were only two wizards responsible, Faro knew, deep in his soul that there was truly no other way. He served the Lords of the Empire and they served the Empire and so long as they existed, the Empire would prosper. He, Faro, would live his life for the Empire, he would die for the Empire if it was called for, and his blood would build the future but first, he would fight for the Empire.


End file.
